PUZZLE
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: Puzzle -A Celty Sturluson and Shinra Kishitani story also featuring Shizaya (Shizuo and Izaya) This one is a personal favourite anime of mine. Also two of my all-time ships. So I knew it was time I wrote a story for it so here it is. Lady- Dulahan


Puzzle -A Celty Sturluson and Shinra Kishitani story also featuring Shizaya (Shizuo and Izaya)

This one is a personal favourite anime of mine. Also two of my all-time ships. So I knew it was time I wrote a story for it so here it is.

Lady- Dulahan

The start of a beautiful relationship

'Celty' Shinra whines

'what know Shinra' Celty types being a Dulahan She has no head so therefore can't speak (if she had her head but that's another story)

'Have you seen my other shoe' Shinra asks

'I think it's over there' Celty types with one had pointing to the corner

'got it' Shinra tells her

Then a knock on the door disturbed them Celty goes first as after an incident with Shinra answering the door a couple of months ago she won't let him answer it anymore.

'Shizuo' Celty types as Shizuo stumbles through the door

'What happened I thought Izaya was still gone' Shinra tells his friend

'Apparently not he came after me I got rid of him though' Shizuo growls

Shinra looks worried then takes one side then Celty takes Shizuo's other side.

'How do you even mange this' Shinra asks helping Shizuo to the sofa

'I thought I had seen the last of him' Shizuo admits

'How many times did he stab you' Celty types

'not sure he was actually quite strong for Izaya' Shizuo tell her

Shinra has wandered off for his medical kit then when he returns he notices for Shizuo that Shizuo doesn't look great.

'You can stay here today do you want me to call your brother' Shinra asks

'Actually yea please' Shizuo mutters wincing

'Are you alright' Celty types worried

'actually I think maybe a bit of the blade snapped in my ribs' Shizuo mumbles

'You mean this' Shinra asks holding up a 3 -inch piece of metal

'How where you even still standing' Celty asks

Shizuo just looks like you can talk.

'All done you need to rest I mean It leave Izaya to Celty Shizuo' Warns Shinra

'Alright then' Shizuo mutters grudgingly

'You can use my old room' Celty tells him helping him up

'Thanks' Shizuo says holding his side

Shinra meanwhile is already on the phone to Kasuka or Yuhai as he is also known.

'Hay Kasuka glad you picked up' Shinra sighs sitting down

'what's up' Kasuka asks

'Izaya is back and he went after Shizuo' Shinra starts

'Is he ok Shizuo I mean' Kasuka asks worried

'I have seen to him, He's staying at mine and Celtys if you want to come see him. I mean if you can' Shinra tells him

'He's my brother of course I am making time I will be there as soon as I can I was already on my way' Kasuka explains

'why where you on the way' Shinra asks

'Filming and to see Shizuo' Kasuka says then the line goes dead

'Any news' Celty types walking in

'On his way know what the heck how is Izaya back and I didn't know we should have known he would be after Shizuo' Shinra replies

'It's not your fault' Celty replies

'I know how is he' Shinra asks her

'Actually resting which is more worrying than Izaya being back' Celty types

'Something is off Shizuo never backs down' Shinra agrees

'Go see him I will keep an eye out for Kasuka' Celty tells him

Shinra walks down the hall to where Shizuo is staying knocks when no answer comes he enters

'Kasuka is on the way' Shinra tells Shizuo sitting on the bed

'Thanks' Shizuo answers wincing

'What happened' Shinra demands

'I have no idea I was out just walking then out of nowhere out jumps Izaya no idea when he got back, I wasn't expecting him he jumped me from behind then stabbed me I turned to face him then he stabbed me in the front I got him I think then he stabbed me again then I punched him then he stabbed me once more then I punched him again then he ran' Shizuo explains

'Ah that explains it then' Shinra sighs pushing up his glasses

'Hum did you know he was back' Shizuo asks

'no I had no idea he was back same as you' Shinra answers truthfully

'ok then thanks for letting me stay here' Shizuo tells him

'you would have done something stupid otherwise my friend you would and have done the same for me I owed you one' Shinra replies

'come here you' Shizuo tells his friend who he then crushes in a hug

'Can't breathe' Shinra squeaks

'Sorry' Shizuo apologises

Then a knock at the door distracts them.

'Oh lord what did he do to you' Kasuka asks his brother

'stabbed me four times' Shizuo answers

'see told you he was fine' Celty types

'Go out both of you I promise we won't destroy your flat' Kasuka tells them

'Look after him help yourself to the fridge if you're hungry' Shinra tells him

Kasuka nods then Celty and Shinra leave.

'Izaya' Celty types

'Izaya has to answer for this they are both my friends but this has to stop' Shinra says crying

'Shinra' Celty types then hugs him

'I have no idea why the hell they are like this at all' Shinra sniffles

'Time to go find out' Celty types

'Are you sure about this' Shinra asks

'I AM' Celty types

They leave to find Izaya who is apparently back.

'Try his old hideout' Shinra suggests

Celty nods then that's where they head it seems they are right and that's where Izaya is back to after his time away.

'Ah I wondered where you where I was starting to wonder what had happened' Izaya grins walking towards them

'We knew you were back thanks to Shizuo' Shinra snaps unlike himself

'Ah he made it to you then' Izaya asks

'He did just about what is your problem with each other' Celty types

'I have no idea' Izaya tells her

'oh I think I know' Shinra tells her

'WHAT?' Celty asks

'I think you already know' Shinra tells her

'No I really don't Shinra just tell me' Celty begs

'Izaya here has a thing for Shizuo and vice versa' Shinra announces looking so pleased

'No I don't' Izaya stutters turning bright red

'Oh my lord it makes sense' Celty answers shaking with none audible laughter

'Alright so you figured it out how did you take this long' Izaya asks still red

'It didn't I always knew' Shinra grins

'WHAT?!' Celty asks

'I'm not stupid come on Izaya' Shinra tells him dragging him to the bike

The eventually get back to the flat where Kasuka looks like why did you bring him back with you.

Shizuo is also up leaning on the counter looking at Izaya like hay I am going to kill you.

'Izaya has something to tell Shizuo go on Izaya' Shinra prods

'this better be good' Shizuo mutters

'well you know you thought I hated you sorry for earlier by the way' Izaya starts

'that's not it' Celty types

'well I actually sort of like you as in like you like you' Izaya mutters

Kasuka looks like oh no please tell me I didn't hear that.

'You what me?!' Shizuo asks looking at him

'I like you' Izaya repeats

'Shinra when where you going to tell me' Shizuo asks

'when I thought you were ready' Shinra tells him

Izaya takes this time to walk across the room to stand in front of Shizuo who just sort of look at him.

'what have you done' Celty types to Shinra

'that' Shinra answers as Izaya kisses Shizuo

'OH NO' Kasuka whispers

Shizuo pulls away then picks Izaya up then crushes him in a bear hug.

'I take that means you like me to' Izaya squeaks

'Of course I do' Shizuo grins

Izaya leans in then kisses him again.

'how do we explain this to everyone' Celty types

'No idea I better get going' Kasuka tells them taking his leave

'so guys you know as much as this is adorable would you stop kissing in our kitchen' Shinra asks

'Sure' Shizuo grins picking Izaya back up then vanishing

'LOOK WHAT YOU DID' Celty types

'I did nothing I just gave them the push' Shinra tells her

'On the Brightside it will give us more time for us' Celty tells him

'I know that was my entire plan' Shinra replies

'So why didn't you tell them this before know that you knew?' Celty types

'ah we had a few things going on you know the sika attacks, then the whole thing about you and your head' Shinra tells her

'I suppose so just how did you figure it out' Celty asks puzzled

'I think it started back when just before the whole sika thing actually' Shinra mutters

'YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!' Celty yells

'Yes know can we please change the conversation' Shinra asks

'Ok then what do you want to do today' Celty asks

'No idea' Shinra admits

'I HAVE AN IDEA WE KEEP AN EYE ON THOSE TWO' Celty types

'you know that's kind of weird but ok' Shinra says not wanting to fight

Izaya and Shizuo

'Get away from him he's mine' Izaya tells the man that has been following them

'You ow me Izaya Orhara after what you did' The man explains

'Who are you' Shizuo asks

'I am Eishi Rūju' Rūju explains

'No clue' Izaya tells him

'You two morons in your last fight destroyed my where house' Rūju tells them

'Ah ok then I am sorry' Izaya tries

'Not just that but you have destroyed business with you fighting and for that you must pay' Rūju says turning to Shizuo (who is still wounded)

'NOT SHIZU-CHAN' Izaya yells tackling him

Shizuo picks Izaya sighing as he does so.

'Stupid idiot you could have gotten hurt' Shizuo tells him

'I wasn't letting him hurt you' Izaya huffs

'When you said he was yours I thought you meant to fight' Rūju says confused

'No I am dating him' Izaya tells him

'I am so confused right know' Rūju sighs

'Any way we really need to wrap this up' Shizuo tells him running for Rūju

Rūju then pulls out a thin blade from his cane then stabs a very confused Shizuo as he skewers him to the wall.

'Get away from him' Izaya growls

'Alright then' Rūju tells him pulling a knife from his jacket

'Oh really' Izaya asks

'Yes really' Rūju answers

Shizuo has manged by this point to pull himself free by this point grimacing as he removes the blade.

'Shizu-Chan are you alright' Izaya asks his boyfriend

'Just fine' Shizuo tells him wincing as he stands up

Izaya distracted is also stabbed again poor guy this has got to be the third time he has been stabbed.

'My work is done' Rūju grins picking up his sword then wiping Shizuo's blood of it then walking away

Shizuo manages to get over to Izaya before collapsing himself. One hand pressed to his stomach the other pulling out his phone.

'Shinra we need some help' Shizuo tells him

'Yea I am sort of bleeding to death so is Izaya so could you hurry up' Shizuo asks

'Thanks' Shizuo groans hanging up the phone

Izaya has one hand pressed to his side the other has taken Shizuo's free hand.

A few moments later a motor cycle comes screaming down the ally. Celty has arrived with Shinra.

'What happened' Shinra asks rushing over

'Some guy' Izaya manages

'Get him back first Celty I will be fine' Shizuo says waving her off

'Can you walk' Shinra asks Shizuo

'I think so' Shizuo says slowly pushing himself off the ground

'Celty take Izaya on the bike it's not far I will get Shizuo back' Shinra tells him

'Ok sure' Izaya mumbles

Celty nods then picks up Izaya then drops him on the bike then drives away Shinra wraps an arm around Shizuo who he helps hobble slowly back to the flat.

At the flat

'Really what happened Shizuo twice in a few days' Shinra tuts

'My fault' Izaya mutters weakly

'You are staying' Celty tells them

'Some guy named Rūju' Shizuo says in answer to Shinras question

'WHAT DID YOU DO' Celty screams

'You know him' Izaya asks looking at her

'You stay still your patched up but don't move to much' Shinra tells him

'I DO HE IS A BAD GUY WORSE THAN YOU' Celty tells him

'How?' Shinra asks

'HAD TO TAKE A PACKAGE TO HIM' Celty answers

'Ok then what did you do' Shinra asks Izaya and Shizuo

'Killed business with our fights' Shizuo tells her

'no wonder he wants you dead' Celty snaps

'That's you done' Shinra tells Shizuo

Shizuo pushes himself up then picks up Izaya and wanders to the spare room before Celty can try and kill them as well as this Rūju guy.

'OH Shinra' Celty types

'I love them but they are hard work' Shinra sighs

'Hard work I agree' Celty types

'I think talk about this in the morning in the mean time we get some rest' Shinra tells her leading her by the hand

They go into their room where they both immediately fall asleep.

The next morning

'Please tell me I dreamt last night' Shinra asks

'NO' Celty types

'OH Lord' Shinra groans putting his glasses on

'I don't want to know what they have done' Celty agrees

They both get up and no sign of either Shizuo or Izaya which is worrying more so than if they had appeared.

'Shush I have an idea' Shinra whispers walking down the hall

They walk to Celty's old room then Shinra pokes the door open gently.

'AWWW' Celty types

Shizuo and Izaya are fast asleep still Izaya has one arm around Shizuo his head resting on Shizuo's shoulder.

'As much as I hate to do this I think we should wake them up' Shinra decides

'ok then' Celty agrees

'Guys get up' Shinra tells them

'What?' Shizuo Grumbles

'Go away' Izaya mutters

'I WILL TIP WATER ON YOU' Celty warns

'ok we will be up in a moment' Izaya tells her

Shinra and Celty retreat to the kitchen where they wait the appearance of the other two who come in a few moments later looking awful.

'What time is it' Shizuo asks wincing

'8:30am' Celty types

'I am going to be late for work' Shizuo tells them

'no you're not I phoned Tom' Shinra tells him

Shizuo sits down in a chair Izaya sits in the one next to him.

'You told him' Shizuo asks hyperventilating

'Breathe' Izaya tells him patting his Knee

'I did he told me to offer you his congratulations and that he reckoned it as well' Shinra grins

'I hate you' Shizuo says coughing

'You alright' Celty asks

'Yea just fine' Shizuo mutters

'Stop being sarcastic' Izaya tells him

Shizuo coughs again his hand comes away covered in blood.

'Izaya step back' Shinra tells him

Izaya steps back allowing Shinra to kneel down in front of Shizuo.

'Izaya sit down come on you' Celty types leading him to a chair so he can sit down but see Shizuo

'I reckon you need to get back to bed plus I think it might have nicked something inside I have done the best I can' Shinra tells him

Izaya gets up unsteady on his feet then helps Shizuo to his feet leading him back to where they are staying.

'Oh no' Celty types

'What' Shinra asks worried

'YOUR DAD IS COMING TODAY HOW DO WE EXPLAIN THOSE TWO' Celty types

'Oh good lord' Shinra mutters

'YOUR DAD AND THOSE TWO WILL TURN BAD' Celty types

'Plus the guy after those two' Shinra adds

'we let them stay as long they behave' Celty types

'behave those two' Shinra laughs getting up at last

'maybe they aren't going far' Celty reminds him

'No they are not' Shinra sighs shaking his head

'Speaking of your dad I better get him warn those to' Celty types

'Thank you' Shinra tells her giving her a hug before she leaves

Shinra walks down the hall sighing pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Hay guys' Shinra tells them walking in

'Hay what's with the face' Izaya asks

'My dad is coming over' Shinra tells them

'Oh no' Shizuo mutters

'I forgot I am sorry I am not kicking you out he can stay on the sofa or something' Shinra says dropping onto the bed

'Ow' Izaya groans

'sorry' Shizuo tells him

'You two really are not in a fit state for going anywhere' Shinra says watching them

'I can get up' Shizuo says swinging his legs over the edge of the bed

'Is it me or is the floor moving' Izaya asks

'Careful and the floor isn't moving Izaya' Shinra answers catching him before he falls

Then they here the front door open.

'Where is he then' Shigen asks

'Right here dad' Shinra calls

He gets up Izaya and Shizuo follow both unsteady on their feet.

'What are they doing here' Shigen asks

'AH' Celty types

'Well they sort of got themselves into a bit of trouble' Shinra explains

'YOU MIGHT WANT TO SIT DOWN FOR THE NEXT PART. YOU TWO ALSO SIT DOWN YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR ABOUT TO PASS OUT' Celty types

They all sit down including Shinra who just looks worried.

'Ok I GET TO TELL HIM' Celty types

'Sure go on then Celty' Shizuo tells her smiling

'THEY ARE DATING I KNOW ITS WEIRD BUT ITS TRUE SO THAT'S THE BIG NEWS' Celty types

'I thought they hated each other' Shigen says stunned

'Apparently not' Shinra tells his dad

'No I love Shizuo' Izaya chuckles

'Why are they here again' Shigen asks

'THEY GOT INTO A SPOT OF TROUBLE' Celty types

'Indeed we did we can go if you want' Shizuo tells them

'NO STAY' Celty types

'Ok then' Izaya says wrapping an arm around Shizuo

'He didn't even flinch' Shinra mutters

'We love each other do you have an issue' Shizuo asks

'I don't just can't fathom why you didn't just admit you liked each other' Shinra replies

'HAS IT OCCURRED TO ANY OF YOU THEY MAYBE THOUGHT WE WOULD JUDGE THEM?' Celty asks

'It actually hadn't I would have accepted them you see and I do accept them' Shinra answers

'Good so your letting them stay here while they recover then where am I staying' Shigen asks

'THE SOFA' Celty tells him

'well that is love' Shigen grumbles

'This is my house and they are not going anywhere if you don't like it you can go' Shinra tells him

'Ok fine' Shigen says relenting

'GUYS!' Celty types

'Are they hugging' Shinra asks

'They are' Shigen answers horrified

'I told you I love this idiot' Izaya tells them levering onto Shizuo's lap

'do I get a choice in this matter' Shizuo asks him

'no you don't' Izaya tells him moving to the side where Shizuo is less injured

'AWW SO CUTE' Celty types

'Look what you did son' Shigen sighs

'why do I get the blame' Shinra snaps

'YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL' Celty says siding for once with Shinras dad

'Thanks Celty' Shinra sighs

'This is getting interesting ow Izaya would you shift over a bit' Shizuo groans

'Sorry didn't mean to hurt you' Izaya replies tilting his head up

'It's ok cause I love you' Shizuo replies kissing him

'PLEASE STOP' Celty tells them

Izaya pulls away grinning.

'I THINK NONE OF US ARE SURRVING THIS' Celty sighs

'I just got it' Shinra says

'got what son' Shigen asks

'A name for those two Shizaya' Shinra laughs

'I really don't like you sometimes' Shizuo says glaring at Shinra

'I know I reckon you to should get some more sleep' Shinra says to them

'I agree' Izaya says wincing

Shizuo stand carefully scooping Izaya as he does then he wanders off with his boyfriend/lover.

'Shinra You ok' Celty types

'yea fine' Shinra tells her

'So those two' Shigen asks

'ok I knew in fact I got them to meet each other all those years ago for this reason' Shinra relents

'I thought you were weird when you started dating her' Shigen sighs

Then a yell disturbs them Shinra races down the hall. Shinra stops in his tracks then barges through the door.

There is a puddle of blood also Izaya in the puddle of blood Shizuo trying to stop the blood flow oblivious to the blood pouring out of his side.

'Celty get as many sheets and towels as you can Dad I need you help' Shinra snaps at them

They both set to their task. Shinra kneels down ignoring the blood.

'Shizuo come on let me see to him ok' Shinra tells him

'Uh sure' Shizuo mutters one hand wrapped around his stomach

'Dad take him' Shinra tells Shigen

Shigen takes Shizuo propping him against the already blood covered wall. Celty comes running back in arms full of towels and sheets she almost skids in the blood.

'Come on Izaya stay with me' Shinra tells him

'How's Shizu-Chan' Izaya mutters weakly

'Better than you' Shinra answers pressing a towel to Izaya's side

'Good lord how are you even alive' Shigen asks Shizuo

'With difficulty' Shizuo mumbles

'what can I do' Celty asks

'Clear a path we will clean this up later we have to move them to our room' Shinra tells her

'OK then' Celty answers

Then she leaves.

'Right dad stay with Shizuo' Shinra tells him picking up Izaya who is now out cold

Within a few moments Shinra is back looking grim.

'Right I will take his head you take his feet' Shinra tells his dad

They manage to pick up Shizuo who is also out cold the room looks like a crime scene the amount of blood that has been spilt.

They get to Shinra and Celty's room

'Sleeping' Celty says meaning Izaya

'Good' Shinra says lowering Shizuo next to Izaya

'Uh Huh we really need to clean that room' Celty types

'I know dad go out or something' Shinra tells his dad

'Sure thing Kiddo have fun' Shigen tells him

Then he leaves them alone.

'it was easier than having him help' Shinra says pre-empting Celty's question

'AH ok then what about these two' Celty types

'I will have to keep an eye on them after we have cleaned that room up' Shinra concludes

'YES WE DO' Celty types

Then she tucks a blanket over Izaya and Shizuo.

Then they leave to go examine the damage done to their spare room which looks like something from a horror movie or a crime scene. How in the space of five minutes could two people have lost this much blood? That's why Shizuo was keeping Izaya so close. Shinra is thinking all this time only to get together at long last only to lose each other know he knows what that feels like as he nearly lost Celty and Celty almost lost him at one point.

'ALL THIS TIME THEN THEY GET WITH EACH OTHER THIS ISNT FAIR SHINRA I MEAN NETHIER OF THEM ARE THE BEST PEPOLE BUT NETHIER ARE ME OR EVEN YOU FOR THAT MATTER' Celty types her hand shaking slightly

It's one of the few times Shinra has seen her this rattled ever the other major one was when he himself nearly died then she was upset like this.

'Well they do sort of have a tendency to annoy people but I agree Izaya even didn't do that much damage and he stabbed Shizuo three times this Guy basically impaled Shizuo' Shinra tells her

'YEA I KNOW BUT THIS IS SHIZUO HE SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN HAVE GOTTEN CLOSE TO HIM. HE WAS PROTECTING IZAYA THAT'S WHY THE GUY GOT CLOSE TO HIM' Celty types

'I know he was part of me feels bad as maybe if I had told them sooner than later then none of this would have happened' Shinra tells her as he starts to scrub the wall

'Maybe but maybe not' Celty types taking a cloth then puts her phone away

In silence they clean the room as best they can they still find random red splodges in odd places but they can do no more than they have done.

'Right better get these sheets in the wash' Shinra sighs

Celty nods then gets up to go check on the other two.

When they get through Shigen has reappeared which is worrying to be honest.

'how did you get in' Shinra asks

'Found your spare key' Shigen answers his son

'ok then' Shinra says stuffing sheets in to the washer

When he has done he looks at his dad then walks straight past him to go see Celty also to check on Shizuo and Izaya.

'Son?' Shigen asks

'more important things to worry about dad' Shinra tells him

Then he walks on into their room to check on the pair.

'Asleep still I'm worried Shinra' Celty types

The she throws her arms around Shinra who hugs her back holding her shaking form.

'This is Shizuo and Izaya we are talking about right' Shinra says to her

Celty nods Shinra lets go then looks straight at her.

'Then I am sure they will be ok if they go to kill me please stop them will you' Shinra asks

'OF COURSE' Celty types very worried what Shinra is about to do

'Come on Guys I know you're going to be just fine cause pf who you are' Shinra tells them praying this will work

'You're really pushy you know that Shinra really pushy' Izaya grumbles

'What makes you say that' Shinra questions

'Thin walls we heard you' Shizuo mutters

'UH OH' Celty types shaking with laughter

'I hoped you would never find that out' Shinra gulps

Shizuo pushes himself up on the pillows Izaya follows suit looking at Shinra.

'So this was your plan all along' Izaya asks

'Maybe just a little bit it took longer than I hoped though' Shinra admits to them

'Thank you' Izaya tells him

'for what' Shinra asks

'One getting us two morons with each other though it took a while and two for patching us up three for letting us stay here and four being a great friend' He smiles

'Oh ok then you're welcome though the other room looked like a crime scene or a set from a horror movie' Shinra sighs

'ALL MY BOYS' Celty types

'You forgot got me' Shigen calls through the open door

'I don't like you that much I tolerate you for Shinras sake' Celty types quickly

'Oh that's really mean you know that actually hurt my feelings you know' Shigen tells her

'Dad shut up like right know in fact Celty take him to the station please before I kill him' Shinra growls

'I WILL DO DON'T KILL ANYONE OR ANYTHING BEFORE I GET BACK ANY OF YOU OR BREAK ANYTHING OR ALMOST DIE AGAIN JUST STAY SAFE ALL OF YOU' Celty types dragging Shigen off

'Ok that's better I can actually think know' Shinra exclaims

'That's good what is the deal with you and your dad' Izaya asks

'I don't get on well with never have never will' Shinra says matter shut

'ok then do you need a hand with anything' Shizuo asks

'no I don't how are you faring both of you' Shinra asks gently

'I have had better days I suppose but I will get through it I always do' Shizuo answers taking Izaya's hand

'I will be fine don't worry about me' Izaya tells

'that's good then' Shinra tells his friends

Celty comes crashing through the door a few moments later looking mad as hell.

'HES GONE FORTUANLTY BEFORE ONE OF US KILLS HIM HE WAS BEING SO ANNOYING THE WHOLE WAY THERE HE SAYS HE IS COMING BACK SOON AS HE CAN DO' Celty types

'oh no guys stay as ill as you can for as long as you can I beg you please for me please stay ill or break someone else this is a onetime offer so take it while you can I won't offer any more times than I am offering know' Shinra tells them

'you want to not see him that badly just tell him you don't want to see him then shinra if that's what you want to do' Izaya says yawning

'no he never listens he always turns up unannounced' Shira whines face planting the bed

'Shinra are you alright' Izaya asks

'uh huh' Shinra mumbles into the quilt

'So would know be an ok time to asks Shizuo something' Izaya asks

'Sure' Shinra mumbles sitting up

'Well I thought before we die or something I should ask you' Izaya tells Shizuo

'Tell or ask me what Izaya' Shizuo asks

'Shizuo Heiwajima will you marry me?' Izaya asks

They all look at Izaya like what know?

'UM' Shizuo mutters

Then silence falls.

WHAT WILL SHIZUOS ANSWER BE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH EISHA RUJU? WILL SHINRAS DAD BE BACK? WILL ANY ONE ACTUALLY FINALLY GET A HAPPY ENDING? MOST LIKELY NOT IN IKABUKRAO.

Find out in the sequel which will be up soon. It follows directly on from Puzzle and will be titled Jigsaw (yes they are basically the same thing but I just loved how the linked with each other)

Regards

Lady-Dulahan


End file.
